This invention relates to packaging for compact disks and, more specifically, to a compact disk holder for storing a compact disk within an outer compact disk box or folder.
A compact disk is a 4.7 inch diameter metal record containing laser-readable information, such as music, computer software or multimedia. In recent years, the compact disk has become perhaps the leading recording medium for the distribution of music to the general public. Because the compact disk has become so popular, and in light of the increased environmental awareness that now pervades our society, much attention has been focused on compact disk packaging, which in general has been criticized for not being environment friendly.
One of the main objects of this criticism has been the book-like compact disk boxes made from plastic, a generally non-recyclable raw material. This type of compact disk box has a front panel, a rear panel, and a compact disk holder located therebetween. The front and rear panels are foldably connected along one edge to allow the compact disk box to open like a book. The compact disk holder is attached to the rear panel and provides a circular recess to accept the compact disk. At the center of the circular recess, a plastic hub is formed in the disk holder. There are currently several available hub designs. One common hub design comprises an arrangement of elastic fingers that snap through a hole in the center of the compact disk to hold the compact disk in the recess. Accordingly, when a user opens the front panel of the compact disk box to remove a compact disk, the engagement between the central hub and the center hole of the compact disk retains the compact disk within the holder and prevents the compact disk from falling out. The user can remove the compact disk by grabbing its edges and pulling it away from the hub's fingers, which yield elastically. Although compact disk boxes of this general configuration have been satisfactory for their intended purpose, the plastic materials from which they are made are not environment friendly.
One attempted solution to the environmental problems associated with using plastic materials for compact disk boxes is reflected in another compact disk box comprising two or more panels made of paper products that fold up in a wallet-like fashion to enclose a compact disk. However, this type of compact disk box still utilizes an injection-molded plastic disk holder mounted to one of the panels to hold the compact disk within the box. This disk holder is similar in size and construction to the disk holder of the all-plastic compact disk box, discussed above, and both share the same center hub with elastic plastic fingers to engage the compact disk center hole. While the panels of the box can be constructed from recycled paper products, the disk holder's elastic fingers are still constructed of plastic.
Therefore, it is apparent that a need has existed for a compact disk box, holder or tray that is more environment friendly, while still retaining the advantages of the plastic and paper-plastic compact disk boxes or folders. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides further related advantages.